Terantus
Terantus is the first DLC level boss which can be found in the Field of Angry Giants (Dark), after downloading Quest Pack 1 and 2 from the Playstation Store He uses the same attack moves as both Gigantus and Gigante King, but he has a lot more stamina and attack power. He wields a large axe and has a lot more hair on his body. He also has three daggers sheathed inside his belt, instead of two (Gigante King) or one (Gigantus). Missions Patapon 3 *(Boss Battle) Terantus - DLC mission. Terantus '' '' "This giant, the Terantus, makes a rare appearance. It's rumored that this monster is the ancestor of an extinct race of evil looking giants! Attacks Battle Axe Strike Terantus will rise up and lift his axe high into the sky. The camera will follow him and stay fixed on his face and arm for about 4 beats, which will give you just enough time to strike one command. He will then smash his axe down onto your army. If you're far enough away, you can dodge this via PonPata, but due to the size of his axe, this is unlikely. Defend with ChakaChaka at all cost. If your units have good equipment and defense, this attack doesn´t really deal much damage, so just defend or use DonChaka to prevent the stagger or knockback. Huge Shockwave This attack has a high critical ratio, so using DonDonChakaChaka is advised. Terantus will take a step back, stab his axe into the ground behind him, and then rip it out, moving forward and up, also producing a shockwave that travels along the ground. If you're far enough away, you can jump the shockwave, but if you're too close, the axe will hit you as he uppercuts, or the shockwave will hit you as you land if you risk late timing, so it's easier just to defend against this attack, as it doesn't deal terrible damage. Foot Stomp This is probably the only attack of Terantus that can be easily dodged. Evade with PonPata, or even DonDon. Terantus will lift his foot up into the air, and then attempt to crush your Patapons with it. This attack isn't lethal, but it can deal considerable damage, but you won't be devastated if you forget to evade, defend, or miss a beat. Body Slam He will take a step back, and then stand up, only to throw himself onto your army. Most players don't recognize this as an attack at first. This attack can only be dodged if you are far enough away from him, as he will use the entire length of his body to crush you. The best way to counter this is to defend. Trivia *Terantus' name may be based from the word "tyrant" and Gigantus from "giant", although some people claim it is a word game: "Gigantus" has the prefix "Giga" and "Terantus" has the prefix "Tera"; its name is derived from the SI metric prefix ''tera- ''(1012) which is larger than ''giga-'' (109), thus making Terantus stronger than Gigantus and Gigante King. *When Terantus dies, unlike the other giants you cannot see it's eyes when it is dead * Terantus is easy compared to some other DLC bosses, as long as you have powerful units with good damage and defense(e.g Tondenga). * Each giant has a different helm. Gigantus has a spartan helm, Gigante King has a crown, and Terantus has a spikier Spartan helmet. *Terantus has 3 daggers on his belt. However, like his cousins, he does not use them at all. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 3 DLC